Pokemon connections: Latios and May
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: A movie twist on 'Pokemon Heroes: Latias and Latios' as requested by Musical Mew. What if both Drew AND May were added into the mix? What if Misty was less of a side character? I guess you'll have to find out. Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. I do NOT own the movie OR the character. Read, Enjoy and Review please.
1. The race is on

**Me: YAY! New movie twist!**

**Drew: Finally**

**Me: HEY! I've been busy! Lots of assessments and stuff.**

**Ash: Hey look Misty! We're in this one.**

**Misty: We are? Oh joy...**

**Me: I'm glad you're all excited...Hang on, where's May?**

**May: *panting* Here! took me a while to get from there to here.**

**Me: *Sarcasm* Because that's SO descriptive**

**May:...It wasn't really.**

**Drew: Give up, sarcasm is a lost language on her.**

**Me: Ok then...Well...Let the fun begin! Enjoy guys.**

* * *

**The race is on**

May's POV

"Ash quick! We're going to be late if we don't hurry." My head raised at the voice and the name Ash. Ash was here? Could it be who I was thinking?

I got up from the table and ran to where I thought I'd heard Misty.

Yes! There they were. Ash, Misty and Brock!

"Hi guys!" I yelled, waving as they came towards me.

Instead of stopping and talking, like you would've expected, they ran past, grabbing my hand and dragging me on the way.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying not to trip over my feet, "What's going on?"

"We have to get to the water Pokémon only de tour de alto mare in time," Ash said, "I want to enter and so does Misty."

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed, "I'm the one who found out about it first. I wanna race more than you do!"

"Well I want to win it!" Ash protested.

"I want to win it more," Misty argued.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Brock.

"Yup," he said, "Unfortunately they can be worse than you and Drew."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Me and Drew are not bad," I said.

"Yes you are," he said, "You haven't seen yourself. But unlike you guys, I have found a way to calm them without Drew having to give you a rose." I blushed slightly at the mention of Drew's roses.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Well, it never worked for you, but it works for them," Brock said, "Just watch." He waved at Misty and Ash.

"Hey lovebirds!" he yelled.

Misty and Ash both stopped, their faces bright red as the glared at Brock.

"We're not lovebirds," Misty said.

"Yeah, what she said," Ash said.

"It's the only thing they can agree on apparently," Brock whispered to me.

I laughed.

"Look!" Misty exclaimed, "There it is! They're still open, let's go sign up."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "can I race too?"

"Do you have a water Pokémon?" Misty asked. I nodded.

"Yep," I said, "I have Wartortle right here."

"Well then I guess," Misty said, "But I'm going to beat you."

"I wouldn't bet on it," I said.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "Misty is the best water Pokémon trainer ever. You better watch out or she'll smash you."

I blinked.

Misty blinked.

"Is that a compliment Ash?" Misty asked.

"Are you actually admitting she's better than you?" I asked.

"Don't think about it Ash," Brock warned, seeing the younger boy was about to retaliate.

"Fine," Ash said.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DOUBLES!" Misty yelled, "I thought this was a single competition."

"It usually is," the desk lady said, "but because this is the 25th anniversary, we are holding a special round where you partner up. Two of you could partner up, the other will either have to find a new partner or sit out."

Ash looked at Misty and then me and then Misty, not looking comfortable with the situation.

He wanted to stay in because he was competitive.

Which left him to choose…Me or Misty?

"It's ok," I said, "I'll sit out. I was the last to join anyway."

I stepped back.

Ash offered me a grateful smile and Misty grinned at me.

"Thanks May," Ash said.

"Thanks May," Misty said, "At least someone has some sense." She glared at Ash and I giggled slightly. How were they supposed to drive a wave-racer together?

"Well aren't you all grown up and mature now June?"

I clenched my fists.

"More than you grasshead," I said, spinning around to face my biggest rival.

He flicked his hair.

"Snappy come-back," he said, "Too bad for you, it's not true. I was gonna offer to help you, but if you're just gonna be rude I won't." He tossed me a smirked and started to turn away.

The nerve of this guy.

Tell me why I put up with him.

"What?" I asked.

He paused.

"What?" he repeated, smirking.

How I wished to slap that off his face.

"What do you mean you were going to help me?" I asked.

"So now you wanna know," he teased.

I refrained from growling like a Pokémon.

That would be embarrassing.

"Yes," I hissed.

"What's the magic word," he said, cupping his ear.

"Please," I said sweetly.

"That's better," he said, "I'll be your partner so you can enter if you want."

I frowned.

"Do you even have any water Pokémon?" I asked.

I'd never seen them.

"I do," he said, "and I just so happen to have her with me."

"I didn't know that," I said.

I didn't even remember him using one in the contests we'd entered.

He smirked. He pushed two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him as he leaned slightly closer.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said.

I flushed and he chuckled, letting me go.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"You haven't seen her because I haven't used her in a contest with you in it yet," he said.

"Sign up for de tour de alto mare will me closing in 5 minutes. Register while you can."

The announcement blared across the sound speaker system.

"Tick tock May," Drew said, "Your time is running out to accept my offer."

"Fine," I said, "I'll partner with you. But no sly comments!"

* * *

Soon I found myself on a wave racer, Drew next to me as we tried to balance both of us on the one platform in our swimming gear.

I released Wartortle and looked at Drew expectantly.

He released a Pokéball and I saw a Seel come out.

Both Pokémon went and strapped themselves into the harnesses as instructed.

"Seel huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, "Drew said, "I found her a while back. She was injured from a fishing boat. Fixed her up and she wanted to join my team."

Wow…I didn't know Drew had a soft spot like that.

I tried to steal a glance at his expression, but he was focused ahead.

"We gotta work together ok," he said eventually, picking up the rein.

"I know that," I said, doing the same.

"I was just making sure," he said, "You don't exactly give off the positive teamwork vibes around me."

"Check yourself," I retorted, "You're the one who likes to fly solo."

Drew rolled his eyes.

* * *

No-one's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen it's a beautiful day for Alto Mare's 25th annual water chariot festival! And it looks like we got a record turn up."

May, Drew, Misty and Ash all looked up at the sound of the announcer.

"Hey Misty," Ash said, "It's time. Are you ready?"

"Shut up Ash," Misty said, "I'm trying to listen."

"Are you ready for the main event?"

The sounds of cheers rose into the air.

"Trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that'll be your cue!"

"This is it," May said.

"I'm so ready!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty and Drew shot knowing, somewhat exasperated looks at each other.

Everything went quiet for a moment as three Natu counted down.

'Xatu!'

"Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as Corsola and Totodile took off.

"Woo! Hoo!" May squealed as their Pokémon also took off.

"Wha!" Shrieked Misty as the sudden jerk of Ash almost threw her off balance, "Watch it idiot."

"May!" Drew exclaimed, also having trouble with his balance as the brunette jumped happily, "Stop it!"

Ash looked up to try to find Brock, only to have Pikachu (who HAD been on the bridge until SOMEONE knocked him off while going goofy over a girl) land on his face.

Ash yanked on the reins and Totodile swerved, causing Ash's wave racer and May's to lightly bump. Not enough to completely unsettle them, but enough to knock them.

Pikachu scurried over to his trainer's shoulder.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ash said, to both Misty and May who happen to have BOTH been glaring at him, "Not really my fault."

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go!" she exclaimed. She tugged on Corsola's reins and directed them away from May and Drew.

"You know what'll make us faster?" Ash said.

"What?" Misty asked.

Ash turned slightly, holding the rein with only one hand.

"Link your arm with mine," he said, "behind us. It gives us more aerodynamics."

Misty blinked.

"Since when did you know stuff like that?" she asked.

She linked her left arm with his right arm as they stood back-to-back, holding the reins with one hand each.

Their wave racer went just a little faster.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, "It actually works! How did you know that?"

Ash grinned.

"My secret," he said.

Drew turned to May.

"Do you trust me enough?" he asked.

"What?" May asked.

"Put your arm around me," he said.

"What!" May exclaimed.

"It will make us go faster, like them," Drew said, gesturing to Misty and Ash.

May's eyes darted to her two other friends.

"Come on May," Drew said, "You know you want to anyway."

"I do not!" May exclaimed, her face going red, "And I said no sly comments."

"You did," Drew said, with a smirked, "I never agreed. Just do it May."

"Fine," May said, "But only to win this."

She slipped her left arm around his body, flushing, only holding the reins with one hand.

"Hold on tight," Drew said, putting his right arm over her shoulders and pulling her against him.

May's face went even brighter and went the chariot suddenly sped up, she jolted and squealed.

"Drew!" She shrieked.

Drew chuckled.

"Well I said hold on tight didn't I?" he said.

"Shut up!" May exclaimed, hoping that Drew wouldn't say anything about her red face.

"Hold on!" Ash yelled as he steered the wave racer forwards.

Slowly, both May and Drew, and Misty and Ash came towards the front until it was them neck and neck with each other, with another racer just behind them.

Totodile pulled out suddenly and Ash went flying out of the chariot and into the water.

He surfaced, rubbing the water from his eyes.

Misty rolled her eyes and circled back, quickly pulling Ash back in.

"Quit messing around," she said.

"Now we're behind!" Misty complained.

Totodile found himself being lifted up and the wave racer went faster.

"Ash!" Misty shrieked, clinging onto him.

"It's not me!" Ash exclaimed.

"It looks like newcomers May and Drew are in first!"

May and Drew smirked.

"How's that!?" May yelled to Ash, only to see he wasn't there.

"huh? Where'd they go?" May asked.

"Oh wait! As they're approaching the final stretch it looks like Ash and Misty are catching up fast!"

Suddenly Ash found himself being pulled out of the wave racer. He looked down only to see he was walking on the water next to Misty.

"Mew! What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea!" Ash exclaimed, "WHOA!"

He raced down a side street.

"What on earth?" May exclaimed as Misty raced past her, "Where did Ash go?"

"Fell off maybe?" Drew suggested, "Ash is clumsy like that. So are you. I'm surprised you've kept up your balance this long."

May's face went bright red out of anger.

"Well excuse you!" she exclaimed.

She pulled herself away from Drew and pushed him off and into the water.

"Misty and May are dead even! But where did the boys go? And they crossed the line! It's too close to call!"

The boys in question were both soaking wet in the water. Ash had been dragged up the stairs of some side path, over the railing and then dropped into the water.

Drew, was still in the water after being pushed out by May, not looking happy.

"The results are in from the judges! It looks like Misty has won!"

"yay!" Misty exclaimed, "You were great Corsola." She jumped out and hugged her Pokémon.

"Hey!"

Misty looked to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who looked to be a similar age to Brock.

"Hi," she said, feeling shy.

"Great race," he said, "I'm Ross."

Misty smiled.

"I'm Misty," she replied, "nice to meet you."

"You're new around here aren't you?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"Lucky guess," he said, "but it was hard. You look like you belong here with all the water."

"Misty grinned.

"Thanks!" she said, "I love the water. I am a former water gym leader after all. I want to be the world's greatest water Pokémon trainer."

"I like your spirit," Ross said, "you're ambitious. Hey, how about I take you for a tour around Alto Mare. You sound like you'd like to look around."

"Really?" Misty asked, can my friends come too?" she asked, searching around for them. May had slowly gone back to pick up Drew, and Ash was still out of sight. But she could see Brock jumping and waving and cheering for her with her Togepi still in his arms.

"Sure they can," Ross said, "I'll meet you up on the bridge in about an hour. Gotta wait for the streets to clear and I have to fetch my boat. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah! Sure, thanks Ross," Misty said.

Ross nodded, waved and then guided his wave racer back to the shore.

Now all Misty had to do was find Ash…Easier said than done.

* * *

**Me: ANYWAY! Once again, the ages of the characters here, differ from the ones in the actual movie. May and Drew are 16, Misty and Ash are 17 and Brock is 23.**

**Ash: Why are we so old?!**

**Misty:...*blushing* you'll find out later.**

**Me: Anyways! If they would stop interrupting me. I've already revealed my biggest twist. May and Drew.**

**May: We're a twist?**

**Me: YES! NOW JUST LET ME FINISH! PLEASE!**

**Everyone:...**

**Me: Ok. Now...um...I don't think I had anything else to say. **

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Oh yes! I know I kept calling the water chariots wave racers. But Waver racer sounds so much better than water chariot! So um yeah...Let's see how this turns out because I can't remember the plan I had for this other than one minor twist. So stick around for the show because it could get interesting and review if you liked it!**


	2. What's going on?

**What's going on?**

Misty's POV

"Ash!" I yelled.

Where was that boy? What was he doing?

"Ash!" I called again, "Where are you?"

I was sure he'd been pulled down this side street.

I lay back, floating on the water to catch my breath. How long had I been searching for?

I reached my hands slowly above my face to look at them. They were all wrinkled now.

May had long since collected Drew from the water and was waiting with Brock on the bridge for us, but I was still stuck, swimming and looking for Ash.

I jumped as something nudged my back from underneath.

I started to paddled, looking around.

"Ash, that's not funny," I said, "you don't scare me."

My foot budged something. Alright, if he was going to play like that.

I swung back and kicked hard.

Ok, ouch, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

A fin appeared above the water and my eyes widened.

That wasn't Ash! I'd just kicked a Pokémon. And now it was angry.

I screamed and started to swim away.

My ankle stung. I'd obviously injured it.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the angry Sharpedo.

Of all my luck. I was just trying to find Ash for crying out loud and now I was going to get eaten by this Pokémon.

"Totodile! Use water gun!"

A sharp splash of water hit the Sharpedo and then a Pokéball was thrown at it.

It floated at the surface, rocking back and forth until it clicked.

"Whew, Misty, are you alright?"

I looked to see it was Ash who'd rescued me.

While some part of me was annoyed, I was actually mostly relieved.

"Thanks Ash," I said, "Dunno what I would've done if you didn't help me."

He swam and grabbed the Pokéball.

"You want it?" he offered, holding out the Pokéball, "I know it's half dark, but it's still a water Pokémon."

I looked at the ball and shivered.

"No thanks," I said, "I don't think it'll like me very much."

"Why'd it attack you?" Ash asked.

I flushed slightly.

"I may have accidentally kicked it, thinking it was you," I said.

Ash looked horrified. I knew he hated Pokémon cruelty, but that was just an accident!

"You were going to kick me!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were playing tricks on me," I huffed, "and it's taken ages to find you."

"I got lost," he said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he got lost. That was such a typical Ash move.

"Come on," I said, "we're all waiting for you. We're going on a tour!"

Ash looked slightly puzzled. I grabbed his shirt and started to drag him.

"Don't question," I snapped, "Just do. I'll explain later."

* * *

We weren't waiting long before Ross came back with the boat he was talking about. It was some sort of long canoe or something.

"Hope in," he said, "there's plenty of room."

Brock sat up the front as Pikachu and Togepi went to the end to look out the front.

I got in next, sitting down just in time before Ash tumbled in after me.

"Surprised that wasn't you May," Drew said.

May huffed and stepped down.

Before tripping over much like Ash did.

She muttered something under her breath and sat up straight as Drew smirked at her. He got in with no troubles.

Ross pushed away from the edge and started to paddle down the streets.

"The buildings are really beautiful here," I said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed instantly.

"Hey thank for the tour," I said to Ross.

"No problem," he said, "so how'd it feel to win?"

"It's great!" I exclaimed, "And I beat Drew and May which is a plus."

"We would've won if someone didn't push me off the wave racer," Drew said, glaring at May.

"Well you were being arrogant," May huffed, "you deserved it."

I rolled my eyes and instead looked at the medallion I was given for getting first place.

"Hey," Ash said, "Why didn't I get one?"

"Because you didn't cross the line Ash," I said.

"No fair," he said, crossing his arms.

"Do you like it Misty?" Ross asked from behind me, "The symbols tell the story of our town."

I held it up to the light, admiring the way the sun reflected through it.

"It's beautiful," I said, "and the symbols…They sort of look like Pokémon."

I spotted two tall statues on the gateway towers.

"Look, there they are again," I said.

"Oh yeah, those are known as the guardians of Alto Mare," he said, "that's Latios of the left and Latias on the right. Legend had it, they watch over our town and protect us in case of danger."

May nodded.

"That's right," she said.

"Oh, have you heard that before?" I asked.

She flushed red, for reasons I couldn't guess.

"Yup," she said, "a few times."

"Are they just statues?" Brock asked, "Or do they really exist?"

"Of course they exist," May scoffed.

We all looked at her.

"How do you know?" Drew asked.

"Legend only says so," Ross added, "No-one's ever seen them before."

"I just…Have a feeling they do," May said, looking down.

Drew gave her a funny look.

"I'd sure like to see the real ones," Ash said.

"Me too," I said, agreeing, "I'll bet they're really cool."

"I guess we never see them because Alto Mare is so peaceful all the time," Ross said.

May's stomach growled loudly.

"Uh…Is there by any chance a place we can stop for lunch?" she asked.

* * *

"There's a place there," Ross said, pointing, "That has great seafood. And just around the corner is a place for ice-cream."

"Ok!" I said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks," May said.

"No problem," he said, paddling away.

"Ice-cream?" Brock asked.

"Yes!" We all exclaimed, running away.

"I hope they have strawberry," Drew said.

May nodded.

Suddenly a boat pulled up to the side of us, two girl inside. One had long curly blonde hair and the other had lavender purple hair. Both girls had brown eyes and were grinned mischievously.

"Mew Oakley," the blonde exclaimed, "I left the glasses behind."

"That's ok Annie," the one named Oakley said, "This girl matches the picture we got on the scanner anyway."

They both looked May up and down.

"What's your problem!" I yelled, "It's not nice to stare."

"Please," Oakley said, "you don't have to protect her so. We only want to play, don't we?"

She stared directly at May.

May gulped.

Oakley snickered.

"Come with us, we need you to do us a little favour," Annie said.

May rapidly shook her head and ran away.

"Wait! May!" Drew yelled.

We all chased after her.

"Ariados! Take care of these brats!"

"Espeon! You help too!"

I heard Brock and Ash cry out and stopped to look back. Ash was tied in spider web and Brock was unconscious on the ground.

"Keep going Misty!" Ash yelled, "Help May."

I nodded and continued to run.

May let out a sharp, loud, long whistle.

I had to cover my ears and saw that Drew had stopped to do the same.

"What are you doing May?" I yelled.

Another girl came running towards her. This one had brown hair like May, but her bits of her hair stuck up. Her eyes looked very dark brown, much like Ash's.

May and the new girl seemed to have a silent conversation with hand gestures.

May then nodded and ran towards Drew and I.

"Come on," she whispered, "We gotta go."

She grabbed my hand with one of hers and Drew's in the other.

She started running.

"Wait up May," I exclaimed as I was dragged along.

"Where are we going?" Drew asked, "What's going on?"

"Trust me," May said.

"What about Brock and Ash?" I asked.

"They should be fine," May said, "the girl don't want them."

She closed her eyes.

"May!" Drew exclaimed, "Open your eyes!"

"Look where you're going!" I squealed.

"Trust me," May said again, "I know what I'm doing."

"Watch out!" I exclaimed, seeing a turn.

Surprisingly, May just turned as if she'd seen it all along.

"Almost there," she muttered.

She opened a door and charged in, slamming it behind her.

Her eyes opened again and she looked at us.

"May!" I exclaimed, "You can't barge into someone's house."

"It's ok," May said, "I know the person who lives here."

"What's going on May?" Drew asked, "Why won't you answer?"

May smiled innocently.

"I'll explain later," she said, "I gotta go see if she's ok and get Ash and Brock. Stay here. I'll be back. If someone asks, just say May said you guys could stay here. Ok?"

Without waiting for an answer, she closed her eyes again and ran out.

What was going on?

* * *

Drew's POV

Eventually, May came back, with the girl from before, and Ash. They were carrying Brock.

"Whew," May sighed, "That's all of us."

The girl looked at May and made a few hand gestures.

May made some back and nodded.

The girl looked at us and circled each one of us, getting really close to look at me.

"Uh…Too close," I said, as the girl leaned close to look at my eyes. I liked my personal space.

May let out a sharp, short, but not as loud whistle and the girl turned. She looked at May and May made some more hand symbols.

The girl nodded, opened the door and ran out.

May sighed.

"I hope she'll be ok," she muttered.

"May?" I asked, "Can you explain what's going on now?"

It was rather frustrating actually.

May smiled sweetly at me and shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell," she said.

What? But…Everything that just happened…

"But!-" I started to protest.

"How about some ice-cream?" she asked, cutting me off, "I thought you wanted strawberry Drew?"

I clenched my fists and nodded. There was something she wasn't telling us and I was going to find out.

* * *

**Drew: What? This is so confusing!**

**Me: I know**

**May: What was I doing?**

**Me: Something**

**Misty: Will you answer the questions?**

**Me: Eventually.**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Me: Sorry guys if you think this is way too confusing, but this is the start of my twists. Yes! I am actually starting to twist this in the second chapter. That is a lot different to what I usually do. because I usually wait til like chapter 6 or something to start revealing my twist, but it turns out this plot moves a lot faster at the start.**

**I will explain these strange things later on. And maybe some of you, who know me and my writing and how I like to twist things, might already be able to guess what is going on. BUT I will not confirm or deny anything until I explain it in my story. Meaning that you can come up with all the theories you like, but I will not tell you whether they're true of not.**

**Ash: That's kinda mean**

**Me: I know, but that's the way I do things.**

**Drew: but you take forever to update**

**Me: I know guys, sorry about that. But until I next update, enjoy being in suspense :D**


	3. Double trouble

**Double trouble**

No-one's POV

The group walked along towards the Pokémon museum, all with an ice-cream in their hands (and yes, Drew did get his strawberry).

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed when they got close.

"This place is huge!" Misty added.

"Hey guy, would you mind if I just sit out here?" May asked, pointing to a bench just outside the museum.

"Why?" Ash asked, "Don't you wanna come in and see all the cool stuff in here?"

"No," May said, "I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Are you ok?" Misty asked.

May nodded.

Brock handed May a bottle of water.

"You stay here and sit then," he said, "You don't have to come in. Be sure to drink lots of water though."

May nodded again and sat down on the bench.

"Do you want some company?" Misty asked, "I'll stay behind if you want."

"No," May said, "I'll be fine by myself. You guys go ahead."

They nodded and started to go in.

Drew shot one last worried look at May, before it disappeared and he followed everyone else.

* * *

The group all walked around, amazed by the beautiful architecture.

"Wow," Misty exclaimed, "Check out all the stain glass painting of water Pokémon! They're so beautiful!"

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "They must get a lot of water Pokémon through Alto Mare."

"I'd love to live here," misty sighed.

"Watch it Ash," Drew warned.

Just as Drew said that, Ash tripped over a groove in the ground and landed straight on his face.

"Ouch," Ash mumbled, pushing himself back up.

His eyes widened went he saw the ground he was lying on and he jumped back up.

"Hey cool," Brock exclaimed, "Is this a Pokémon fossil?"

"You might say that."

The group turned to see a chubby older man with a bald hair, but a white beard and moustache. He had on a red shirt and blue overalls.

"It's also a reminder of our past," the man said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," the man said, "These fossils are of Pokémon that once terrorized Alto Mare."

"What Pokémon are they?" Drew asked, "I can't recognise them."

In truth, Drew was more interesting in knowing the names so he could annoy May when she would no doubt ask.

"One was an Aerodactyl and the other was Kabutops," the man said.

"You sure seem to know a lot," Ash said.

"I have been in Alto Mare for quite a while," the man said, "My name is Lorenzo."

"I'm Ash!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically, "And that's Misty, Brock and Drew. Do you think you could tell us some more?"

Misty rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Lorenzo just chuckled.

"Come this way," he said, leading them into a large wide room, "This is the DMA. The Defence Mechanism of Alto Mare."

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's huge!" Misty said.

"AH! I have seen the light!" Brock exclaimed, spotting a stain glass window with two ladies depicted on it, "I will definitely meet a girl in this town."

"Just don't hold your breath," Misty muttered.

"Long ago the Aerodactyl and Kabutops were trained by an evil trainer to attack people," Lorenzo said, "So everyone lived in fear. Then Latios came and brought the water to this town. It flooded the streets and drowned the Pokémon."

"And that's why the streets are now canals right?" Misty asked.

"That's right," Lorenzo said, "That's when the town was named Alto Mare, which means high sea. That's also when they built the DMA. They wanted to make sure no-one would ever disrupt their peace again. Fortunately, they never had to use it."

Ash's eyes drifted to the side, instantly losing interest in the story once he heard the bit about the Pokémon was over. He wanted to know Pokémon, not history.

"Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed, "It's her! The girl that helped May!"

Misty and Drew looked up to where Ash was pointing.

"Come on!" Misty said, "Let's follow her."

"Right," Drew said, "I need answers."

"Where are you going?!" Brock yelled as the three others ran out.

"To find something out!" Ash yelled back, "Go check in the Pokémon centre, we'll meet you there later. I promise!"

"There she is!" Misty exclaimed, pointing, "We gotta go!"

Ash, Misty and Drew all followed after the girl.

"Hang on," Drew said, "there's May."

He pointed down to where May was cheekily waving at him. She'd since removed her bandana and was now apparently deciding to play games.

Misty and Ash stopped for a moment.

May smiled at Drew and waved again before running away.

"Hey!" Drew yelled, "you'll get lost!"

May didn't turn back around.

"You guys follow the girl, I'll get May, we'll meet back at the Pokécenter ok?" Drew said, before taking off after May.

Misty and Ash kept chasing after the girl.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

The girl turned around, looking at Ash in confusion.

"Why'd you help us?" Ash asked.

"What are you talking about?" the girl yelled back, "I don't know you."

She turned and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Misty yelled, "It's rude to walk away you know! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Misty and Ash once again chased after the girl.

Meanwhile, Drew was having his own problems. May was staying just out of reach and wasn't letting him get close. She wasn't answering him either.

"HEY!" Drew yelled, getting quite annoyed, "What are you doing?! I'll stop chasing you and you can get lost if that's what you want to do."

He stopped.

May ran up close to him, leaning close to his face.

Drew leaned away, a feint blush on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

May grinned at him and then ran away again.

"May, I don't have time for games," Drew said.

May turned to him. She winked and ran away again.

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Drew yelled.

He groaned and chased after her down some more pathways.

After a few minutes, Misty and Ash had lost the girl.

"Where now?" Misty asked.

"I dunno," Ash replied, "It's weird. She acted like she'd never seen us."

The girl suddenly darted out from a side street, motioning to both of them and running away again.

"HEY!" Ash yelled, "What's the big idea?"

Both Misty and Ash chased after her again.

Eventually they came to a pathway with a garden beside it and vines crawling over the wires above.

"Hey, you made it here too."

They turned to see Drew, slightly out of breath also.

"Crazy May ran down here," he explained.

All three looked down to the end of the path.

Well, looks like a dead end there," Ash said, "We'll catch them now."

The three trainers walked slowly down, preparing for their plan of attack.

When they got to the end, they found May and the girl in the darkest corner. They were standing side by side, watching Ash, Misty and Drew.

"Nowhere to run now," Misty said.

The two girls turned around and walked through the wall.

"Except through the wall," Ash said, "Where'd they disappear to?"

Drew and Misty looked just as confused.

"Well if they can walk through the wall, surely we can too," Misty said.

The three trainers cautiously walked to the wall.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran through the wall.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

'PIKA!'

The three could hear Pikachu beckoning for them to come.

Carefully Misty stuck her hand through the wall and then she walked through.

Ash and Drew followed and soon, the three of them found themselves in a beautiful garden.

Misty gasped.

"Wow," she said, "I never would've guessed this was here."

* * *

Drew's POV

There was May. I was so confused to what she was doing.

May and the girl joined hands and the twirled around, imitating 'ring-a-ring-a-rosy' without any noise.

"Why aren't you guys talking to us?" Ash asked, "You've gone awfully quiet May."

May grinned. She ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she dragged me.

The other girl took my other hand and suddenly I was forced to join in their little game.

They let go and I was sent reeling backwards.

But then May was behind me, catching me before I could fall.

How on earth did she get behind me that quickly?

And I knew she was strong, but to catch my weight? That was strange. I definitely wasn't the lightest guy. Not the heaviest either, but not light.

May pushed me back upright.

"HEY! What are you doing here?"

I turned.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "Those two girls losk the same."

Indeed, there were two girls now, that looked exactly the same except that the one who'd just walked in was wearing a white cap.

"How did you get here?" the girl demanded, "And what are you doing?"

"We followed the girl here," Ash said.

"And our friend," Misty said, pointing to May.

"That's your friend?" the new girl asked, "I highly doubt that."

"She is!" Ash insisted.

"You'll tell her won't you May?" I asked, "I'm your rival and those two are your friends."

The girl looked at us skeptically.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Hmm…True. What they say is wrong. That's definitely not their friend, but you can't blame them for false perception."

That was May's voice. But I was staring right at her and her lips weren't moving.

There was a giggle.

"Behind you silly."

I turned to see that May was right behind me. This time, she had her bandana back on.

Wait a minute. There were two of each girl. Two Mays? Wait what?

"I don't get it," Misty said, "Why are there two of you?"

"This is making my head hurt," Ash said.

I groaned. One May was enough, I didn't need to deal with two.

* * *

**Me: WOO! I managed to finish another chappie! I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've been struggling a bit. I'm starting to get a little better. Thanks to the advice of a friend I think I'm starting to get over my writer's block, but it's still really hard to tell.**

**Drew: Couldn't you have just forgotten about this story?**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Ash: Why would you want her to do that?**

**Misty: SHIPPINGS!**

**Ash:...Yeah! Couldn't you have forgotten it?**

**Me: NO!**

**Drew: What do you think May?**

**May: *eating popcorn* What? Sorry what did you guys say? I was busy watching Drew freak out over 'two Mays'**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys can guess what's next. I haven't left it much of a secret. But just in case you haven't figured it out I'll leave it. I'm again, not confirming or denying ANY sorts of theories yet. ALl will be revealed. Even if it's super obvious.**


	4. Connected from birth

**Connected from birth**

Drew's POV

"I'm the real May," bandanna May said, "I came here when I realised you'd chased her all the way here."

The other May nodded.

"You know these guys?" the brunette with the white cap asked.

"They are my friends," Bandanna May said, "The one with the cap is Ash, the girl is Misty and the grasshead is Drew."

I rolled my eyes. Ok, bandanna May was definitely the real May. No-one else ever called me grasshead anymore.

"Ok, now who are they?" Misty asked, gesturing to the other three girls.

"That's Bianca," May said, "Sorry for not telling you guys before. She's my cousin."

"Why have you let them come here?" Bianca demanded.

"It wasn't exactly me," May said, gesturing to 'fake' May.

"You're the one who called her in the first place," Bianca said, gesturing to the 'fake' May again.

Both 'fake' girls looked at each other and held a hand to their mouths.

"I'm so confused still," Ash groaned, "Who are they?"

He pointed to the other two girls, ignoring the fact that May and her cousin were debating right in front of him.

"Bianca, May, that's enough."

I looked up at the third voice. It was Lorenzo.

"Grandpa," Bianca complained, "May's being irresponsible."

"It wasn't me!" May exclaimed, "I'm telling you. And I had to call her before because we got in trouble."

"That's quite alright May," Lorenzo said, "But you're confusing your friends."

"That's your grandpa!" Ash exclaimed.

May nodded.

"My mum's dad," she said.

"Then why didn't you want to come into the museum if your grandpa was there?" Misty asked.

"She's probably embarrassed," Lorenzo said.

May crossed her arms, her face turning red.

"You fuss too much," she said.

"Grandpa," Bianca whined, "The fact remains that they've lead three others here."

"That's very well Bianca," Lorenzo said, "they probably just wanted to play with their new friends. Right Latios, Latias?"

The two girls nodded.

"I thought they were Pokémon," Ash said.

Wait a minute…

May and Bianca nodded to each other, the latter sighing. May let out a series of whistles and then a few clicks of her tongue. Bianca repeated it, her pitching slightly different.

The other two girls flashed bright white and when the light stopped, there were two Pokémon standing in their places.

* * *

May's POV

I watched as Ash's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Misty's eyes also popped wide open. Drew's eyebrows merely raised.

"Surprise," I said, "turns out I'm friends with the legendary Pokémon after all."

I whistled to Latios, signalling that she could play if she wanted. She let out a shrill cry and dove straight at Drew. Drew let out a (rather unmanly) scream as Latios lifted him off the ground and flew up.

"MAPLE! You did this on purpose!" he yelled.

I just giggled.

"Don't do the same," Bianca said to Latias, also whistling to her.

Latias flew over to Misty and eyed her up and down before nodding. Then she beckoned her over to the swing set. Misty looked confused for a moment.

"Count me in!" Ash exclaimed, running to the swing.

"Sorry about all the mix-up," Bianca said, "And that I was about to attack you."

"It's ok," Misty said, "though I have questions."

"I suppose I'd better try to answer them," I said.

"Why were both Latias and Latios looking like you guys?" Misty asked.

"That's one of their abilities," Bianca said, "They can change their form into a human. Latias is closer to me, so she tends to look like me."

"And I'm close to Latios, so she tends to look like me," I said, "But she will also camouflage as Bianca if I tell her to."

"So when we were running away, the girl she whistled to…?" Misty asked.

"That was Latios," I said, "I specifically told her to be Bianca not to confuse you."

"Why did you call Latios?" Misty asked.

"Well, I needed some back up," I said, "I couldn't take Brock, Ash, Drew and you all at one time."

"Who were those girls?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But it sounds like they're after Latias and Latios."

"You won't let that happen will you?" Misty asked.

"I'll never let them go," I said, "Latios and Latias are too special to just let someone take them for their own selfish purposes."

I giggled as Drew was dropped on the ground in front of me. "It seems like She likes you."

Drew growled up at the playful legendary. "Doesn't seem like it."

"She's just playing," I replied.

Latios' eyes glowed white. Latias let out a trill and her eyes glowed also, in front of Latios.

This was it, they were going to give them a treat. Misty would especially enjoy this.

"Hey guys!" I called, "Come here, Latios and Latias want to show you something!"

Drew lifted himself off the ground as Ash and Misty wandered over.

Latias settled in the middle of us all and the world around us spun away and suddenly, we were looking through the eyes of Latios as she dived through the water.

"Gather close," I whispered, hoping not to leave anyone out.

We huddled close and I watched Misty looking around in amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen water Pokémon like this before," Ash said as Latios swam past a school of Remoraid.

I blushed slightly as Drew's shoulder bumped into mine and the warmth from him transferred over to me.

This was no time to think of Drew like this. So I shook the thoughts from my head quickly.

"How is this happening?" Drew asked.

"Latios can project to you what she's seeing," Bianca said.

"It's called sight-sharing," I explained.

"It's a rare privilege," Grandpa said.

"Latios must really like you guys," I whispered softly.

I wondered if Latios could sense how I felt about my friends at all.

"Latias!" Ash exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"Tell Latios we say thank you ok?" Misty added.

* * *

"So, how long have you know Latios and Latias?" Ash asked us in wonder.

"And how have you managed to keep this big of a secret?" Drew asked, "I thought you lived in Petalburg."

I felt a sudden spike of shyness at hearing Drew know that about me. Maybe it was common knowledge shared at the start of a contest, but he'd bothered to remember it.

"We've known them since forever I guess," Bianca said, "We were born at the same time. Grandpa remembers it."

"I do live in Petalburg," I said to Drew," But I was born here."

"I remember that tragic night," grandpa started, "The town was in danger. The Latios before, the father of these two, went out to save us and never returned. It was a great loss to the newborns."

"But they've never been alone, they've had us," Bianca said, petting Latias on the head.

"Oh, it was a tragic night because the Latios died and left them orphans," Misty said sadly.

"Not only that, but little May almost died," Grandfather said.

"You almost died!" Drew exclaimed, looking at me.

I nodded slowly. "When I was born, I wasn't breathing. They thought I would die. I was a weak infant."

"We laid May next to Latios, hoping that the guardian of the town might bless her," grandfather said, "then something extraordinary happened."

"What happened?!" Ask asked, eyes full of curiosity.

Grandpa chuckled lowly. "I was getting there younger man. Amazingly, Latios' eyes started glowing. May's started glowing too. It was like Latios was giving May a second chance to live."

"We're connected now," I said, putting a hand on Latios' head, "I have part of her life with me. It's hard to break something like that. She watches over me."

I looked over to Drew. He looked strangely subdued. I was expecting a smart comment, but he seemed lost for words.

That was a rather odd situation.

"Wow," Misty said, "I wish I had a Pokémon's life tied to mine. Maybe Kyogre's."

"Hey! Does that mean you have Pokémon powers!" Ash exclaimed eagerly.

I shook me head and laughed when Misty made use of her mallet on the poor boy's head.

"Actually no," I said, "I don't seem to have any powers at all. Except that i can understand what Latios is saying and I figured out how to communicate with them."

"The whistles!" Ash exclaimed.

I nodded.

"So what happened to the other latios," Misty asked, "He died? He really died? I didn't really think Legendary Pokémon could die. They seem so… Invincible I guess."

"Latios brought the water to this town," grandpa said, "It wiped away the threats, but Latios used all his energy and passes away in the process."

I looked over at the two Pokémon twirling in the air. "They've been hidden ever since."

Bianca watched, hands tensed by her side. "May, what will we do? Someone's after them."

"I don't think anyone can find this place," I said.

"Why are they so hidden?" Misty asked.

"They protect the soul dew," Grandpa said.

"Now what is that?" Drew asked.

I lead them over to the pool where the soul dew was kept.

"Wow, it's so… Beautiful," Misty said, reaching her hand in.

"Don't touch it!" I squealed.

Misty instantly recoiled and I felt bad, but relieved.

"The soul of the Latios before is in that jewel," Bianca said.

"If it were to ever get in the wrong hands, it could cause a disaster. It's used to power the DMA," grandpa explained, "and that machine can control the whole town."

Everyone was quiet, revelling in what they'd been told… Until…

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed, "We completely forgot about Brock!"

* * *

**Me: YES I DID IT! I FINALLY got a chapter of this DONE!**

**Drew: You abandoned us AGAIN! With TWO food-aholics!**

**Me: Huh? That's strange, I thought I stocked up.**

**Ash and May: *grins sheepishly***

**Misty: Nothing lasts long with them *hits Ash with mallet for good measure***

**Me: eheh.. Eheh... Please don't hurt me! I still have bruised from the last Forget Me Not chapter.**

**Drew: Perhaps you shouldn't leave for so long.**

**Me: *sniff... Sniff* I KNOWWWwwwwwwwww TT_TT**

**In all honesty, this is one of the most challenging stories I've ever written thus far. I gotta figure out a way to write the story without making it a plain copy and how I can change it up so it's not the same thing. Its so had. And I get a little bored watching the same parts of the movie over and over and over again. It's a little tiring. However! I WILL finish this someday!**

**But at least I'm on track with my writing...**

**And I mayyyyyyy have taken some inspiration for Avatar The last Airbender with this chapter... Mayyyybe just a little :P**

**Also, I've written up to about half of the movie and yet I'm only 4 chpaters in. I feel like this will be a much shorter movie twist. I could add in a bunch of filler... But this movie doesn't leave room for it as it is mostly action. And filler gets boring if not done perfectly. I shall try though!**


End file.
